The Sounds In The Night
by Starry Sky Tsuki and Tai-chan
Summary: Rahzel keeps hearing some... noises. She can't seem to find out what they are off memory and no one will help her find out. What happens when she takes the task into her own hands?


_**Author's Note**_

_**Tai-chan solo! You may applaud me now. (Crickets chirping) Gosh, no need to be **__**so**_** enthusiastic. (Tsuki-chan claps wholeheartedly. Then stomps over angrily.) Tsuki-chan: Fuck you! Fuck you! And FUCK YOU! You were awesome, Tai-chan! You're an uber-awesome writer, Tai-chan! (Tsuki-chan shoots you the bird angrily) I sob pathetically onto Tsuki-chan's shoulder and she holds me protectively. Tsuki-chan: I will kill you. She doesn't own Dazzle, so get a **_**fucking**_** life! What's more is, does she look like she's Japanese? No! I thought so, bitches. (Gets sword and scythe) Tsuki-chan: ASH-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! Run bitch, run! (I smile evilly at you over Tsuki-chan's shoulder and relish in your blood splattering everywhere) I LOVE YOU! R&R! Oh, and by the **_**advice **_**(criticism) of some writer who I will not grace by speaking his name, (NovelistPup) I will forever make me author's notes very short. Just to please that asshole of a man who has no dick. So if you miss them, you know what asshole to flame. Anyhoo, I LOVE YOU! Pretty please review. If you love me you will. (How 'bout them apples, NovelistPup? Even now, I'm not using the site as a dating network. GO FUCK YOURSELF! But I do love those very sweet reviews I've gotten.)**

**Who knew Alzeid was so horny?**

**I buckled my silver boots which stopped at the bottom of my thigh. I guess it didn't leave much to the imagination. Unless you were a perv that is. Three or four inches of pale smooth creamy thigh was visible before my short pleated black covered my body teasingly. I guess it **_**really didn't **_**leave a lot to the imagination. Then my black long sleeved t-shirt wrapped around my torso and my breasts, which had gotten quite larger in the last few days. They strained at my shirt threatening to rip it open. They **_**actually **_**ached; I wanted to just rip off the bra that was hurting my poor, poor breasts. I tore a just little strip of fabric off the top and my breasts practically bounded forward and I stared at them in disgust, "Just how the hell do think I can run with you guys hanging out like that?" They offered no answer to me but jiggled joyously. I sighed and fixed a gun onto the inside of my thigh, as I made sure the safety was on. I let my hair hang free seeing as it was slightly curling and I just didn't want to pull out massive chunks of my already very much-abused hair.**

**You may wonder why the hell I'm doing this bullshit? Well, it's because we've stayed in one hotel for a long time now. This in itself is not a big problem at all. But the problem was that I kept hearing some moaning in the night. So I thought I would just get Alzeid to go check it out but he's never in the room when the moans start. I don't know where he's going off to but whenever I asked he gave me a kind of horny glance and turned away from me. I always assumed he'd finally gotten himself a fuck buddy. So I let Alzeid go on with his bad ass self and now I'm going to find out what those moans are all about on my own. Baroqueheat just laughs at me when I say that. Of course Baroqueheat just ignored all that and spent the night on the town then came back around morning.**

**So I won't ask him for help. I'll probably just be molested in the dark if I asked him. So I prepared myself and lied on my bed and put the covers over my head to await midnight. In a few minutes Alzeid would walk into the room with food and see that I was sleeping and eat mine then leave the room to go to wherever the hell he goes off to. It was already around eleven o'clock, so of course Heat had already left. For some god-forsaken reason Alzeid was never in the room to hear the damn moaning, therefore he didn't believe me about it. I waited not five minutes before Alzeid walked into the room holding McDonalds. I could just tell by the heavenly smell. I was sorely tempted to give up the whole damn plan. I hadn't had breakfast or lunch or dinner because I was contemplating how to carry out my plan. But I held firm, despite my urge for food and eventually, very slowly with a lot of rustling and grunting and burping, Alzeid **_**finally **_**left. **

**I got up and saw that the asshole left his bag on the floor. I'll kick his ass after I prove to him that I did hear moaning. How many times do I have to tell them to pick up after themselves before those assholes get the message? Thump, thump, thump. There! You see, those are the beginning sounds of the moaning. They sound like someone was stomping somewhere. I opened my door cautiously. I looked both left and right then walked out on my toes. The hotel manager had requested that we don't leave our rooms at night because we'd look suspicious and scare off other guests. Alzeid and Baroqueheat had promised that they would keep me on a tight leash. **_**They**_** needed to be on a leash. **_**I **_**was the one who was always in the room waiting for them to come back.**_** I **_**was always the one who cleaned and made sure we had food if we needed it. The thumps stopped and I prepared myself for the panting that I knew would come next.**

**The heavy panting began and it was as if someone had sprinted a mile and I found myself panting as well. I needed to find out what the hell this was. I started at a jog and my skirt flew up behind me. I was going down the hallway but I had no real idea where the hell it was really coming from. I started up a stairway as a guess. The panting got slightly louder so that I could identify it as male. Great, I knew what to look for. My guess was that the hotel was haunted and there was a sad ghost that needed help passing on. I love when I have to deal with ghosts. It's so fulfilling to see them pass on knowing that I helped them rest in peace. I stopped upon seeing a rickety old stairway. It wasn't exactly the safest looking thing in the world but I had to figure what was going on. I went up the stairs holding the railing and I looked down to my knees wobbling. **

**The panting stopped and the moaning began soon afterward. Wow, I'd never really noticed how **_**wet**_** and kind of**_** horny **_**they were. I felt my stomach coil in something that wasn't quite like fear. I stopped and rubbed my legs together uncomfortably. I started again when I realized I really couldn't turn back now. I walked up and saw a door. I walked up to it and just barely didn't fall because of a little chip of wood sticking out of the floor. The moaning was **_**so loud**_**. Well at least it was now that I was close to it. It sounded kind of familiar. But I was don't know anyone who ever made a sound like **_**that**_**. Something that sort of sounded like slapping became audible. I stopped just short of the door, "Uh, Rahzel…" Someone moaned my name erotically and I found the urge to say Alzeid in the same tone. But Alzeid, it really couldn't be him; he said that he couldn't get off on little kids. **

**I looked into a crack in the door, I couldn't see anything. I opened the door just a crack, "Raaahhhzzzzellll… my God, I just want to fuck you **_**right now**_**." As I opened the door, I looked on in shock. Alzeid was pressing his forehead into a wall and he was… Oh my God, his pants were unzipped and the little flap on his boxers were open and he was… he was… **_**jerking off. I opened the door and his head flew up. I acted very cool if I do say so myself. I put my hands on my hips and said, "You do, do you?" I quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you couldn't get off on little kids." Alzeid gave me a heady glance and started over to me. I stood my ground; he wasn't going to do shit to me. Despite that thought, I felt my stomach coil in anticipation. Alzeid pulled my arm roughly and I fell into his firm chest. He slammed the door shut behind me. His excited member pressed into my stomach. I moaned involuntarily as he kneaded my right butt cheek. **_

_**Unconsciously, I pressed my body flush against him, searching for more physical contact. Alzeid pulled my head up and searched for my lips frantically. Well, as frantic as Alzeid can get. I opened my mouth to stop him. Obviously, my body had different intentions because instead of a protest, a moan fell from my lips. Alzeid buried his head into my neck to muffle the sounds of his own moan. But this couldn't stifle the delicious vibrations from zipping straight through my body and settling in my heated center like a snake. My cheeks flushed as he lifted my shirt to reveal a two -inch sliver of my pale stomach and showing off my bellybutton. He dragged his cock over my stomach and I panted slightly. I moved my head to the side so I could see over Alzeid's head on my neck. I stared diligently as he rubbed my stomach with his length eagerly. Alzeid was basically attached to my neck with his lips. He guided my hand from his chest to his clothed hip and he pushed my stomach away. I almost asked him what he was doing but he made me wrap my hand firmly around the base of his cock. He held my hand tight and this little action forced me to squeeze and he bucked his hips. He breathed a moan out and thrust his hips harder. **_

_**I pumped along with his large hand over mine very nicely until he let go. I looked up at him in a panic. "Go ahead," Alzeid groaned softly into my ear. I moved my hand very hesitantly and slowly as he thrust in time with me. He nibbled around my jaw line and continued on further to capture my lips. I panted softly into his mouth and he seemed to drink them in. He kneaded my breasts and as I was starting to arch into the feel… Alzeid ripped my shirt open right down the middle. "The fuck?" I asked incredulously. Alzeid got down onto his knees. I guess I encouraged him because I wasn't wearing a bra. My bad. It just hurt so my much. I didn't want to go on a ghost hunt with aching nipples. I'm not on my period, I know what your thinking.**_

_**Alzeid worshipped my breasts in his palms then devoured my nipples. I was shocked at the gentleness of his tongue caressing the pained and sensitive area. I gasped slightly; it was like he was swallowing all my breasts' pain. He held my hips because I tried to squirm away. "Stop," I moaned but he paid me no attention. "Alzeid, stop." he pulled me down to the ground and ripped off my skirt. "You'll pay for my clothes, you pussy." He chuckled into my ear, " I'm not a pussy." he put a hand on my waist and trailed it down. "But I do want your pussy." I gasped, "Child molester." He put a hand on my thigh. " Don't see you complaining though. In fact-" He looked down wildly, " Is that a gun?" I nodded and un-strapped it setting down away from us, hoping the safety was on because at the moment I just remember if it was.**_

_**He disregarded it as I had and soon was in the same state of undress that I was in. He hovered over me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't look like that, Alzeid." I put my hands on his lower back. " You're only fourteen." I growled, "Only?" He nodded then said after some thought, "No penetration." I cried out, enraged. "How about dry sex?" He nuzzled my neck. I asked angrily. "That would be what?" He licked the shell of my small ear. "You'll love it." I shivered and nodded my head. He grinned and spread my legs wide and lied down on me. I started to remove my underwear but he grabbed my wrists and put them above my head. He pressed into my center and I gasped at the liquid-like heat that was spreading through my body. **_

_**He pumped into me and I spread my legs wider. I cried out because he was pumping so hard and yet he wasn't inside me. It was enthralling. I raised my hips to meet his. "C'mon! Harder!" I screamed. He licked his lips and pulled me up off the floor and held me to his chest. He continued to pump into or at me I should say, he captured my lips and held my hips still. "Ah." I said into his mouth I felt my stomach clench. Alzeid must've felt it as well because he slipped his hand down onto to my delicate nub. He worked his fingers fast over me and managed to keep kissing. "C'mon Rahzel, I want you to cum all over my cock."**_

_**I panted wildly. I threw my head back in my intense pleasure. He showered my neck with kisses. "C'mon Rahzel. Say my name." Kinky asshole, I thought passionately and I said nothing defiantly. He bit my neck and stopped his very welcome assault on my body. "Alzeid," I gasped at the sudden loss of the oppressive feeling of him lying down on me. He got up onto his knees. "Now you can say my name, huh?" I nodded my head frantically and he descended back upon me. Every time he thrust back to me, I called out his name. I felt myself wind in pleasure and I was curling around him. I could swear my legs went so far as to reach his shoulder blades on either side. "Alllzeiddddddd!" I yelled violently as I rode the waves of my strong orgasm. **_

_**He tensed and bucked his hips, I felt his warm seed drip down the side of my underwear. He collapsed onto me and I fell back willingly. His arms were under my head and I relaxed as he put his head down onto my collarbone. Mildly I noticed, my breasts didn't hurt anymore. **_


End file.
